


Do You Like it When I top?

by DreamofHakeem



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bondage mention, Dom Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, POV First Person, Sexual Prose, Sin pls kill me, Sub Thomas, prose, reader - Freeform, threesome mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamofHakeem/pseuds/DreamofHakeem
Summary: I love you, Thomas. Truly I do. And I have no doubt that you love me to. But I cannot help but wonder, lover of mine, if there is something you are not telling me.





	Do You Like it When I top?

I love you, Thomas. Truly I do. And I have no doubt that you love me to. But I cannot help but wonder, lover of mine, if there is something you are not telling me.

I love the way you smile when I wear your clothes around the house, the quirk of your brow when I play naughty in the hope that you’ll sling me over your shoulder and carry me to the bedroom, only for me to stumble through the door hours later, thigh red and burning and sore.

I love when you invite Jemmy over, when you tie me up and take turns using me.

Thomas, I love it when you control me, dominate me, break me. I love the way your hands grip me, my neck, hips, my ass, my thighs. I love the burn of your stubble on my neck, the scrape of your teeth on skin, the grace of your lips on mine. I love your smile and your snarl, your bark and your bite.

Thomas I know you, in and out. Your every breath is a translation, your eyes sing to me, your body is my map. The hitch of your breath when my mouth is on you, the grip of your hands when I clench around you. I could fill page after page with everything I know about you. That is how I know, Thomas, sweet lover of mine.

I know that glint when I straddle your waist.

The stutter of your lips when my hands are in your hair is not easily concealed.

You shiver when I bite your lip, your shoulders cave when I scratch.

I heard you whimper that time we went out with your colleagues, when I wore that dress you like, and I wouldn’t let you touch me all night. Do you remember that, Thomas?

I do.

I remember our wedding night, the anniversary you let me tie you up for once, the way your shoulders caved, when you sobbed as I edged you and yelled as you came. I remember these nights, I’ve always treasured them, these times when you let yourself be broken. Tell me Thomas, do you see where I am going with this?

 

_**Aimes-tu être brisé, Thomas?** _

_Do you like it when I bite?_

_**Voulez-vous être mon bon garçon?** _

_**Aimez-vous quand je suis assis sur le dessus?** _

_Do you like when I top?_

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate again oops. Translations:  
> Do you like to be broken, Thomas?  
> Do you want to be my good boy?  
> Do you like when I (sit on) top?


End file.
